Relentless
by Risknight
Summary: Ethan Rayne is a thorn in Buffy's side that she just can't see to get rid of completely.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help but like the idea of Buffy and Ethan. I like the pairing as much as I like the Buffy/Giles pairing. Ethan's such a rapscallion.**

* * *

Buffy grimaced as she touched the base of her neck. Having a tattoo removed hurt more than she thought it would. She grabbed her wallet from her purse and headed to the nurse's station. Now to give them every penny she owned. She waited while the nurse finished a phone call.

"Name?" the bored older woman asked.

"Buffy Summers."

The nurse tapped a few keys and looked confused. She glanced at Buffy and then picked up the phone. She mumbled a little, but Buffy wasn't paying attention. She thought she caught sight of a dark haired man in the parking lot. When she craned her neck to get a better look, the guy slipped into a silver BMW.

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy turned back to the nurse. "Yes?"

"Your bill has been taken care of."

Buffy frowned, sure there was a mistake. "What do you mean?"

"Your bill has been paid by a third party."

Buffy grinned. She wasn't broke! She thanked the nurse and headed out of the clinic. She fairly skipped all the way to Giles' flat. When he opened the door she hugged him tight for a second.

Giles gave her a small shy smile and stepped back to let her in. "Hello, Buffy. It's good to see you, too."

Buffy laughed and plopped down on his couch. "Just wanted to thank you," she told him, pointing to her neck, now tattoo free.

Giles smile turned into a grimace. He pointed to a vase of daisies on the desk and held out a envelope to her. "You might want to read this."

Buffy took it cautiously and pulled a small card out. Her eyes widened as she read what was written.

_Pet,_

_Sorry about the inconvenience, but I am, first and foremost, a selfish man. My skin is very precious to me. However, after seeing yours close up, I have a bit of appreciation for it, too. I gave you the ink, so it seemed only right that I pay to remove it._

_Yours,_

_E_

She looked up at Giles with distaste. "Eww! He's like the creepy uncle who comes around at Thanksgiving and pinches your butt!"

Giles sputtered for a moment before giving in to the urge to laugh heartily. "A bit colorful, but an apt description."

Buffy shoved the card back into the envelope and tossed it aside. "I seriously hope we never see him again," she said firmly.

Giles didn't respond, other than to offer her tea. He knew deep down that Ethan would likely be back at some point. He had shown a marked interest in Buffy that didn't bode well for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**What can I say? Ripper's a bit more ...Ripperish, Joyce has a bit more fun, and Ethan gets a bit more quality time with Buffy.**

* * *

Buffy was beyond irritated. Her mom and Giles kept kissing. Snyder wouldn't go away. And now she was chasing Ethan Rayne through a warehouse! What had she done to deserve this hell? She rounded some crates and skidded to a stop. Giles caught up to her, gasping for air. He started to speak, but she quickly held up a hand to shush him.

Buffy focused her senses and listened carefully. A hushed gasp for breath caught her ear and she grinned. _Gotcha! _she thought to herself. She kicked a hole in a crate and pulled Ethan halfway out.

"Look. A box full of farm fresh chicken."

* * *

Buffy paced angrily as she waited on Willow to look up the information she needed. She noticed her mom and Giles kissing again and huffed with annoyance. She dragged her mom away from Giles and handed her the phone.

"Let me know when Willow knows something," she growled. She walked over and dragged Giles over to where Ethan was nursing a busted lip. "You!" she said fiercely, jabbing a finger into Giles' chest, "keep an eye on him," she hissed, jerking her head toward Ethan.

"Now wait a minute!" Giles objected. "I'm the Watcher here! You're supposed to do what I say, not the other bloody way around!"

Buffy threw her head back and gave a guttural yell. She spun to face Ethan, fury making her flushed. "I could kill you right now!"

Ethan swallowed nervously. "Pet, if I knew anything else, I'd tell you."

"The candy, you moron!" she yelled. "I'm scarred for life by my mom and Giles making out! That's _your _fault!"

"Buffy?" Joyce called across the room. She held the phone out and blew a bubble with her gum. "Willow wants you."

She stomped over to the phone. "Talk to me, Will."

* * *

Buffy hung up, feeling sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes for a second to collect herself. She turned to let the others know what was going on and froze. "Oh. My. God!" Giles had Joyce pressed up against a wall, kissing down her neck. Joyce was busy slipping her hands into the back of Giles' jeans.

"I can't deal with this," she moaned. "The tribute is babies, people! I need you to stop groping and help me!"

Giles slid his hands under Joyce's top and Joyce wrapped her legs around his waist. From the corner of her eye she noticed Snyder sitting on the floor shoving chocolate into his mouth. Buffy took a step towards her Watcher and mother, but Ethan grabbed her arm. She pulled back a fist and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Pet, you have a choice. Stop them from shagging, or stop the tribute. Which is it?"

Buffy cast one last look at her mom and then spun away and ran for the exit. "I hate you," she hissed.

She raced to the Jeep and hopped into the driver's seat. She grabbed the keys from her pocket, dropping them in surprise as Ethan slid into the passenger seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You need the help," Ethan said grimly. He sighed and faced her fully. "I didn't know it was babies, Pet. If I had known, I would never have helped them. I would have come to you or Ripper and warned you."

Buffy grabbed the keys from the floor board and started the jeep. "Why should I believe you?"

Ethan was silent as she peeled out of the factory parking lot. "There's a lot of things I have no qualms about doing," he said softly. "Hurting children is not on that list." Buffy took a turn at break neck speed, making Ethan pale and grab the dashboard. She didn't sneer like he expected her too.

Buffy kept her mouth shut, despite the urge to ask him about his tone of voice. There was something in the way he had spoken that told her he wasn't lying.

* * *

Buffy stared at the empty bassinets with horror. Ethan left the nurse he had been speaking to and approached. "Dozy cow didn't see a thing!" He ran a hand through his hair with agitation. "I'm such a bloody fool!"

"I have to find them," Buffy whispered brokenly. "I have to find Lurconis."

Ethan paused and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Lurconis dwells beneath the city, filth to filth."

She looked at his suspiciously. "What?"

Ethan looked down at her. "I remember this. When we were trying to decide what demon to raise, Ripper and I went through some demonology books. Lurconis lives in sewers. That's why we crossed him off the list. Didn't wanna mess up our clothes."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stormed out of the nursery. "We have to get to the sewers."

* * *

Buffy took the last baby from Ethan's outstretched hands and placed it in one of the bassinets she had gathered from the maternity floor. Behind her Ethan climbed out of the manhole behind the hospital and started to brush off his pants. He grimaced when he realized the soot, slime and ash was only smearing.

He walked over and pushed two of the babies toward the elevators. Buffy pushed the other two behind him. They rode up in the elevator silently, both of them exhausted. They walked past a couple of sleeping nurses and returned the babies to their ward. Another nurse looked at them warily but she didn't hesitate to begin checking over the babies.

Buffy and Ethan rode the elevator back down and walked wearily toward the jeep. She opened up the driver's side door but Ethan plucked the keys from her hand and pushed her around to the passenger side.

"I've experienced your driving, Pet. I'd like to survive the night."

Buffy tried to glare at him, but she was too tired. Under any other circumstances, she would never _ever _trust Ethan. But. He _had _helped. He had used his magic to slow and disorient the vampires before diving into the pool to snatch the babies to safety. "I still hate you," she muttered, climbing into the seat.

"You said that already," he pointed out.

Buffy's eyes closed as she leaned her head against the window. "Meant it," she said with a yawn.

* * *

Buffy was vaguely aware of being carried. She whimpered as she was jostled a bit and cuddled closer to the warm chest. She heard someone shushing her and decided that was a good idea. She sank back into a dreamless sleep gratefully.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She sat up and looked around her room with confusion. Hearing a door open she slid from the bed and stepped into the hallway. Giles jumped with surprise and dropped his hands down to cover his nakedness. Buffy quickly clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Oh. My. God!" A door opened and Buffy peeked through her fingers. Seeing her mom in Giles' t-shirt was too much. Buffy stomped back into her room and slammed the door. She was tempted to storm back out there and yell at them, but when she opened her eyes she caught sight of a letter propped against another vase of daisies.

She walked over and picked it up cautiously.

_Pet, _

_I promise I didn't take advantage. _

_I hope you like the flowers.  
_

_E._

Buffy was confused for a heartbeat. Then she looked in the mirror. Why the hell was she wearing a red silk nightgown?


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy yawned as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She was still feeling out of sorts. Hopefully Giles would know what was wrong with her. Surely she wasn't really losing her strength! She smiled at her mom when she reached the kitchen doorway, but it faded when she spied the kitchen island. Two flower arrangements were sitting in the center of if.

One was a selection of lilies and carnations. The other was fresh cut daisies. Ethan. It had to be. She couldn't believe how irritating that man was! If she ever saw him again…

Buffy shook off the anger and looked at the other flowers. "Ooo! Presents!"

Joyce sighed and faced her daughter. "Not exactly."

Buffy pulled the card from the other flowers, noticing the tickets for the first time. Disappointment filled her, but she shoved it aside quickly. She should have known better. She hadn't seen her dad in almost a year, but apparently his quarterly projections were more important.

So what if it was her birthday. Her _18th_ birthday. It was just one more thing in a long list of things that she had come to expect her dad to overlook, miss out on, or outright blow off. She knew this was just how it was. So why did it keep hurting her so much? Why couldn't she just _not_ expect anything from him?

A flashof anger hit her, so Buffy grabbed the daisies and carried them upstairs. She set them on her vanity and plucked the card from the little plastic fork. After all, what could Ethan possibly say to make this day worse?

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday, Pet._

_E._

Buffy tossed the card onto the table and lightly touched one bloom. It wigged her out to think it, but at least one person kept things simple. No expectations, no disappointments. Just a simple vase of flowers to celebrate her birthday.

* * *

Buffy was numb. She heard every word spoken. She heard every nuance of every word. But none of it really touched her. She was too numb. Betrayed. By the one man she trusted above all others. He had poisoned her. He had scared her. And he had lied to her. He had thrown her to the sharks (or vampire, as the case may be) simply because he was asked to. And her mom had suffered for it.

Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give the squat little toad from the Council the satisfaction of knowing they had broken her trust in Giles. And, really, that's exactly what they had been trying to do. She might be young. She might not know much. But she knew all about bullying.

And that's what the Council was doing. They wanted to bully her. To make her afraid of them. It would be easier to control her if she was scared. Well, let them think they had won. Let them send another watcher. If they thought she was too independent with Giles, wait until they got a load of her attitude now.

Travers finally left and Buffy watched Giles warily. He knelt in front of her and began gently cleaning her wound. She searched his eyes, but she didn't understand what she saw there. Anger, pain, fear, and something else. Stubbornness, maybe? Determination?

She let him wash away her blood because she didn't have the will to stop him. She just wanted to go home and put this night behind her. She'll decide tomorrow what she will do next.

* * *

Buffy threw herself across her bed and tried hard to stifle her sobs. Her mom was freaking out, still. She had been wigging when Buffy got home. She wanted the slaying stopped. She wanted Giles gone. She even wanted Buffy to be home schooled. Buff y knew it was just her mom blowing off steam, and tomorrow she would take it all back. Her own body was still weak and now in a lot of pain. And her heart… She couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal from rising up again.

How could Giles do that to her? Was this punishment for Angel? Had Giles been biding his time, waiting for the moment he could hurt her? He had defied the Council, though. And when Travers fired him, Giles swore he wasn't going anywhere.

Buffy rolled over onto her side and hugged Mr. Gordo to her chest. She spotted the daisies and sniffled. Ethan was evil. She knew that. But he was pretty much the only person she understood at the moment. She knew his motivations. He just wanted to tease her. She knew he was absolutely untrustworthy. But right now, he was the only person in her life that made sense to her.

"And how sad it that?" she asked herself sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not a Riley fan. I don't think he was emotionally strong enough for Buffy. His insecurities and jealousies had him competing with Buffy instead of supporting her. He never understood her calling, nor did he honestly try to, in my opinion.**

* * *

Buffy walked into her dorm room, Riley right behind her. She tossed her books onto the desk and gave Willow a smile. "Hey, Will. How was class?"

"Exciting," Willow said with a grin. "You got flowers."

Buffy spun quickly, a blush creeping up her neck. Sure enough, there was a pretty blue glass vase holding a huge bouquet of daisies. She reached out warily and plucked the card from the middle.

"Someone sent you flowers?" Riley asked with a frown. Buffy pulled the card out and read it quickly, even though she had a good idea who sent them.

_Happy Birthday, Pet._

_E_

"Who's that?" Riley asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Ethan Rayne," Buffy said stiffly.

Willow's eyes widened. "Ethan sent you flowers? Really?"

Buffy nodded. "He's done it the last three years. If I ever get my hands on him again…"

Riley looked from Buffy to Willow and back. "Is this guy an ex? Is he stalking you?"

Willow looked appalled, but Buffy looked seriously grossed out. "Eww! He's definitely not boyfriend material! He's a troublemaker. Unfortunately, he's also human, so I can't stake him. No matter how much I might want to."

"Why does he send you flowers?" asked Riley, not willing to drop it yet.

"His idea of a joke," Buffy answered. "Just a little reminder that he's still out there."

Riley frowned and started to say something else, but Buffy turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Riley, as cute as the 'jealous boyfriend' thing is to some, I'm not liking it."

Riley blushed and looked at the flowers one last time before nodding. "Fine. Want me to throw those out?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I love daisies. I don't care who sent them."

Riley backed off, catching the warning look Willow sent him. He didn't like the idea of some other guy sending his girlfriend flowers. Especially ones she liked. But it was Buffy's birthday. The last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight right before her surprise party.

* * *

Ethan grimaced as the soldiers shoved him into the back of a van. They weren't all that smart, though. They handcuffed him behind his back. Never handcuff a sorcerer behind his back. It was like begging him to escape. He moved carefully, inching his fingers into position to pick the lock. He had heard rumors of these soldier boys and what they were doing. He wasn't about to end up one of their experiments.

Ethan watched under his lashes as the soldiers began talking amongst themselves. Apparently one of their own, the pretty boy who had collared him, was dating the Slayer. They found it incredible that this Riley guy had brought her along on a hunt. Didn't these wankers know who she was? This had been _her_ hunt.

He got his hands free, but kept them behind him. He needed to cast a spell, but without a circle, there were few he could trust to work right. He was just deciding to go for the element of surprise and throw a punch when the van screeched to a stop. Ethan fell to the floor and grunted as a boot caught him in the thigh.

The soldiers scrambled out the back door and there was the unmistakable sound of fighting. Ethan coughed as smoke began to fill the vehicle. A hand grabbed his collar and he was jerked out onto the road. He scrambled to his feet, the hand tugging roughly, and found himself propelled into an alley.

He coughed to clear the smoke from his lungs as a slender figure jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung of a fire escape. He wasn't quite so athletic (which made him suspect he knew who his rescuer was) so he had to step onto a large crate to follow. They climbed quickly to the roof and moved away from the edge.

Ethan watched warily as the Slayer pulled off a ski mask and shook out her hair. "Pet, you are the last person I expected to come to my aid."

Buffy glared at him furiously. "You have no idea how badly I want to let them lock you up. In a cold dark cell, deep underground, out in the middle of nowhere."

"So why didn't you?" he asked, glaring right back at her.

"Because you're human," she hissed. "Because I don't know if I can trust the Initiative, yet." Buffy sighed and crossed her arms defensively. "I know what they did to Spike. If I thought that all they would do is put a chip in your brain so you couldn't hurt people, I'd stick a bow on your head and deliver you myself. But I can't be sure."

Ethan gave her a sly grin. "Are you sure it's not just because you liked the birthday present I left for you?"

Buffy gritted her teeth and spun to storm across to the roof exit. "Cheap flowers in a lame vase? As if I cared."

Ethan flinched but his temper flared a second later. He raced across the roof and caught her arm before she could step into the stairwell. "I've never done anything cheaply," he growled. Then he grabbed her by the nape and hauled her against his chest.

Buffy gasped as Ethan caught her off guard and proceeded to kiss her. His tongue swept across hers before withdrawing so he could nip at her bottom lip. A second later he released her and slipped down the stairs.

Buffy leaned against the steel door and tried to catch her breath. What the hell was that? And why the hell did it feel so good?! Oh god! Ethan Rayne kissed her, and it wasn't horrible!


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy stormed into Giles's flat and tossed a small box onto the book he was reading. Willow and Tara looked up from their own research curiously. Giles picked up the box and opened it cautiously. Inside sat a pair of earrings. The small silver hoops were embedded with tiny diamonds.

Willow gasped and took the box from Giles. "Wow! Riley has good taste."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Giles, find me Ethan Rayne. And a loophole in that 'Slayers don't kill humans' rule."

Two pairs of eyes bugged out, but Tara simply watched, a look of concern on her face. Willow dropped the box as if it might be cursed. Giles stared at it for a moment before turning back to his Slayer.

"What makes you think these are from Ethan?" he asked worriedly.

Buffy pulled a small card from her pocket. "_Dear Pet, Happy Valentine's Day. Love, E._" She tossed the card down and reached into her duffle bag. She pulled out a fluffy brown bunny with a jaunty bow around it's neck. A card was attached to the bow. "_Happy Easter, Pet. Love, E._" Lastly Buffy pulled another small box from her bag. She tossed it down next to the earrings. She held up one last card. "He sent this one today. '_Dear Pet, you deserve only the best. Love, E'._"

Giles reached out slowly and opened the box. Inside lay a silver cross necklace, a small gold Fleur de lis set in it's center. Giles sucked in a harsh breath and lifted the necklace out of the box. "Oh my," he whispered.

Buffy looked at the necklace worriedly. "What? Is it cursed? Can it hurt me?"

Giles stood and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled out an old photo album and flipped through it quickly. He brought it back over to the desk and set it down, pointing to a photo on the page. Buffy leaned in closer. It was a young Giles and Ethan with an older woman, who was leaning against Ethan's arm, smiling fondly. Buffy reached out and touched the woman.

"His mother," Giles said softly. "Amelia Rayne. She was a wonderful, kind woman who never stopped believing in Ethan." He held out his hand, the necklace nestled in his palm. "This was hers."

Buffy traced the image of the cross around the woman's neck. She looked up at Giles, confused and a bit wigged. "Why would he send it to me?"

Tara looked at the necklace. She didn't know Ethan Rayne, but she had heard stories. Willow had told her, with obvious confusion, how Ethan sent Buffy flowers every birthday. "M-maybe he l-likes you," she mumbled.

Buffy groaned and moved further into the flat to plop down on the couch. "I don't need this!" she whined. "It's _Ethan_!"

Giles's eyes widened and he stood to join Buffy on the couch. He hesitated a moment before holding out the necklace. "Buffy, how often are you getting gifts from Ethan?"

She sighed and took the necklace and held it up in front of her eyes. "It started three years ago. Flowers for my birthday." She blushed a bright red. "And once he gave me a negligee."

"What?!" Giles demanded. "When?"

Buffy groaned and let her head drop back on the couch. "Band candy," she whispered.

Immediately Giles blushed, too. "Umm, oh. The, uh, red… thing."

Buffy nodded. "But now, I get something every couple of weeks. Riley thinks I'm cheating on him." She looked over at Giles. "He broke up with me today."

Willow moved to hug Buffy, but the Slayer held up a hand. "I can't worry about that now, Will. I need to focus. Rayne is a threat at the best of times. An obsessed Rayne is a much bigger problem."

"I thought the Initiative had him," Willow mused. "He must have escaped like Spike did."

Buffy and Giles looked at each other briefly. Giles hadn't exactly approved of Buffy setting Ethan free, but he had agreed with her reasons for doing so. Now, he was beginning to regret that. If Ethan was after Buffy, it wasn't for innocent reasons.

"I'll make some calls," Giles said, distracting the Wiccan. "Buffy, if you get anything else, let me know immediately. I suspect Ethan is trying to distract you from something major."

Buffy nodded her agreement. She hesitated for a second before placing the necklace back in the box and slipping the box into her pocket. "I have a calculus test to study for. I'll see you later, Will?"

Willow nodded and Tara waved bye shyly. Giles watched Buffy leave, feeling an impending sense of doom. Ethan was a troublemaker extraordinaire. Whatever he was up to, it didn't bode well for any of them.

**A/N: I can't help it. I adore a bit of bad in a guy. I've never really viewed Ethan as a villain. He's more of a nuisance and a prankster. Plus he's British and has those wonderfully sexy eyes. A few have wondered how I can pair Buffy up with him when the general consensus is that Buffy would be with a more established character. Easy. He's got enough bad to appeal to Buffy's rebellious nature, and he's confident enough to handle her strong nature. Oh, and did I mention his eyes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm not trying to make Riley a bad guy, but I need to get him out of the way. True, I really don't like the character, but he's more of an annoyance than anything.**

* * *

Buffy walked back into her dorm room and froze in surprise. "What the hell?!"

Ethan grinned at her from the bed, his long legs stretched out before him, ankles crossed. He set aside the magazine he'd been skimming and motioned for her to come closer. "Hello, pet. How was your day?"

Buffy tossed her bag onto the floor by the desk. She flexed her fingers and grinned at him. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy kicking your butt out of my building."

Ethan's eyebrows rose and he swung his legs to the side of the bed so he could stand. "As delightful as that sounds," he smirked, "I was thinking more along the lines of lunch."

Buffy paused, confusion crossing her face. "Um, what?"

Ethan grinned, hoping she was off-kilter enough to not hit him. "You. Me. Food. It's just a meal, pet. Not the end of the world."

Before Buffy could respond, someone cleared their throat behind her. Buffy turned and bit back a groan. Riley was looking at her sheepishly. "Can we talk?" he asked, pulling a small bunch of daisies from behind his back.

Ethan stepped up behind Buffy and glared at the young man. Buffy sighed and looked at her now ex-boyfriend. "Riley, I'm not sure we have anything to talk about. You broke up with me, remember?"

Riley studied the stranger. "Who's this?" he demanded.

"Ethan Rayne," the sorcerer said casually. "We've met before."

Riley's eyes widened. "You're the Hostile who put that spell on Mr. Giles! Don't worry, Buffy! I'll get the Initiative over here immediately!" He started to reach for his phone, but Buffy grabbed it from him. "Hey!"

Buffy turned and turned it off quickly. "One, I don't need the Initiative to handle Ethan. Two, he's human, not a 'Hostile'. Three, excuse us, but we're on our way out." Buffy grabbed Ethan's elbow and pulled him from the dorm room. She shut the door behind them and marched toward the stairs.

It wasn't until she reached the grounds that she slowed down. Ethan kept pace beside her, wisely keeping his mouth shut. He did reach out to guide her toward his car. Buffy wasn't surprised to find he drove a silver BMW.

She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. Ethan got in and started the car. "Mexican or Chinese?" he asked casually.

Buffy noticed Riley standing at the door to her building. "Ice cream," she said firmly.

Ethan nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Buffy scooped up a cherry from her banana split and looked at Ethan curiously. So far they had both been quietly enjoying their desserts, not a word spoken to each other since their arrival. She glanced out the window at the Initiative van parked across the street and briefly thought about storming over there and kicking some soldier butt. She chewed for a moment before giving in to her curiosity. "What are you up to?"

Ethan swallowed a bite of his double fudge brownie a la mode and smiled. "Why do I have to be up to something? Maybe I just find you attractive and want to spend time with you."

Buffy snorted with disbelief. "Even if you did, um, _like _me, you'd still be up to something."

Ethan laughed softly and shrugged. "Very well. You're right. Something is up. I don't know exactly what, though. Janus has been drawing me here for months. Something huge is coming. However, I _do_ find you attractive. There's also the added bonus of irritating Ripper. I assume you told him I was making my presence known."

Buffy nodded. "Yep. Spoke to him this morning, as a matter of fact." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace box. She slid it across the table, not noticing the flash of sorrow in Ethan's eyes. "This is yours. I can't take it." She paused and shrugged. "Actually, I can't take any of the stuff, but this especially you should have back."

Ethan picked up the box carefully and slipped it into his own pocket. "Ripper told you it's history?"

She nodded. "Why would you send that to me? It's an heirloom."

Ethan shrugged. "It's just a trinket," he said softly.

Buffy glanced at him sharply. She knew a lie when she heard one. They went back to their desserts and silence fell over the table again. When they finished Ethan put her arm through his and led her back to the car. He paused for a moment to give a jaunty wave toward the black van, which made Buffy smile. The drive back to the campus was filled with music from the radio, but little else.

She was surprised but a bit charmed when he walked her back to her dorm room. Ethan paused outside her door and cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not here to cause you trouble." He grinned slightly. "Ripper, maybe, but that's a different story. Have dinner with me tomorrow."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Why?"

He shrugged and gave her a smirk. "Live a little, Slayer. What's the worse that can happen? I swear to be on my best behavior." He turned and headed back toward the stairs. "7 o'clock. Dress for dancing."

Before Buffy could think of a response, he disappeared down the stairs. She unlocked her door and stepped inside her room. Willow was still out, thankfully. Buffy wasn't sure she could explain having Ethan Rayne bring her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Giles yawned as he opened his door. Only one person would knock at 3 am. He stepped back and waved Buffy inside. He was surprised to find her wearing the same dress she wore this (or rather yesterday) morning. "Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly, shaking off the last of his drowsiness.

Buffy paced in front of the couch and twisted her hands together. "Giles, I know that in the past, I've done some stupid things. Really, _really _stupid things. Not the least of which was hiding things from you."

Giles looked at her with surprise. Her words were true, but in all honesty, he remembered being her age. Follies of youth were to be expected. She was a young woman, not a fully grown adult to be expected to act as such. "Buffy, you do not have to apologize to me. What is past, is past."

She stopped and looked at him. "I saw Ethan today."

Giles wasn't expecting that. His mouth opened but he snapped it closed again when he couldn't think of anything to say. He studied her carefully, trying to get a sense of her state of mind. "Did he harm you?"

Buffy shook her head. "He…um, bought me ice cream."

Again, those were words he wasn't expecting. Again, his mouth opened and closed without making a sound.

Buffy sighed and sat down abruptly on the coffee table. "He asked me out, Giles. On a date. A date-date. Like with food and dancing. He specifically mentioned dancing. Giles, what the hell is going on?"

Seeing the confusion and worry on his Slayer's face broke him out of his own surprise. He walked over and sat beside her. "Buffy, what is really bothering you about this? Are you… do you _want _to go to dinner with Ethan?"

"It's _Ethan_," Buffy stressed. "I don't trust him as far as you can throw your ugly car. But he said something big and bad was coming. That's why he's really here. Of course, then he said he likes me and want to maybe date me, which is completely weird. If I do this, I could probably get info from him. But, it's Ethan Rayne! He's turned you into a demon, tattooed me, cursed chocolate, which is just evil all on it's own, but that ended with you and my mom getting naked together, another sort of evil altogether and… and… _it's Ethan_!" she said in a long-winded ramble.

Giles shook his head. "Buffy, Ethan is many things, but evil isn't one of them. He's mischievous, unreliable, and unscrupulous. But there was a time when I trusted him with my life."

She sighed and looked up at her Watcher. "How could you two ever be friends?"

He gave her a slight smile. "At one time, I was just as bad as he is. Rebellious, focused only on my own pleasures and desires. I cared little for anyone but me. Ethan was my best friend back then." He sighed and shook his head. "Buffy, you cannot forget that Ethan cares for himself above all others. Whatever his motivations really are, I guarantee they don't bode well for you."

Buffy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know. I think I just needed to actually hear it. Thanks, Giles."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Whatever is coming, we'll deal with it. We always do."

Buffy relaxed and nodded. As long as she had Giles, she knew she'd be okay.

* * *

Buffy was halfway back to the dorms when she sensed someone approaching. She spun, pulling a stake from her purse. She relaxed when Ethan stepped into the light of a streetlamp. "Are you following me?" she demanded.

He pointed to a hotel just up the street. "I saw you walk by earlier. It's awfully late to be out, so I thought I'd make sure you got back from Ripper's house safely."

Buffy snorted and crossed her arms. "In other words, you were spying."

Ethan walked over to her and grinned wickedly. "So, did he convince you to stay away from big, bad me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to continue walking. "As if I needed convincing. You aren't exactly my type, you know."

Ethan walked beside her, looking unconcerned. "Aren't you a bit young to have a type? I'm fairly certain I didn't have a type at your age. At 19 my only criteria was 'willing'."

Buffy looked at him with disgust. "Eww! You know, you're not very good at this seduction stuff if you think that is going to help your cause."

Ethan took her hand and drew her to a stop. They were close enough that Buffy could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. "I'm not trying to seduce you," he said calmly. "There is one thing you can trust about me. I will not lie to you. I give you my word on that. Ask Rip. Once I give my word, I do not renege."

Buffy studied him carefully. Calling herself a fool, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay. So why are you doing this, then? If it's not seduction, what is it?"

Ethan shrugged. "Is it so hard to believe I would be interested in you? You're not just the Slayer. You're not just a way to torment Ripper. I have seen you face evil and not flinch. I have watched you fight destiny and win. I have more respect for you than I do 99% of the population. You are a unique and fascinating woman, Buffy Summers."

Buffy watched with surprise as Ethan turned and walked away, not waiting for a response. He crossed the street and walked down the block to the hotel. He opened the door to room #6 and stepped inside. When the light went out she turned and began walking toward the university again.

His words buzzed in her head and she tried to find the threat or lie she was sure they must contain. By the time she slipped into her bed, she was beginning to believe he had spoken the truth. And that wigged her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy grimaced as she paced her dorm room. She looked at the alarm clock for the tenth time in the last hour. 6:47 pm. She nervously smoothed her hands over her hips. Her dress was sky blue. It had thin straps that bared her shoulders, and a flared out over her hips. It was longer than most dresses she worn, ending halfway down her calves. It looked elegant without making it appear that she went to a lot of effort.

Giles wasn't happy about this evening, but he had agreed that one evening's reconnaissance might be a good idea. Besides, he promised to shadow them tonight, just in case. A knock on her door made Buffy pause her movements and take a deep breath. She opened the door as casually as she could.

Ethan smiled and looked her over with a warm gaze. "You look ravishing, Pet."

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You clean up nicely, too. Let's get this over with."

Ethan chuckled and stepped back to let her out of the room. "You make it sound as if you are being led to the gallows."

Buffy gave a reluctant smile. "You don't seem offended."

He pulled her hand into the crook of his elbow as they headed to the stairs. "Why should I be? I know what you think of me. Your opinion if well founded."

"So why take me out?" Buffy asked curiously. "You know I don't trust or like you, but yet, you still showed up."

He shrugged. "Trust me? No, you don't. Like me?" He smiled slightly. "That is still up for debate."

Buffy snorted as he led her to his car. "I don't like you, Ethan. You're nothing but trouble. I'm only here because you might actually have some useful information." Ethan stopped and pulled her into his arms. He covered her mouth with his own, his tongue worming it's way inside. Buffy's hands twisted into the silk of his shirt as desire flared to life in the pit of her stomach. Good grief, but the man could kiss!

Just as suddenly he released her and unlocked his car. "Maybe you don't like me," he said huskily, "but there's no doubt that you and I have passion."

Buffy slid into the car and released a shaky breath. Okay. So, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

The Galaxy was a new restaurant about an hour away from Sunnydale. A waitress showed them to their table and Ethan held out her chair. Once she was seated he leaned down, his lips close to her ear.

"Our shadow just took a seat at the bar. Should we buy him a drink?" Ethan teased.

Buffy looked over and spotted Giles easily. She gave him a wry smile and Giles nodded easily. He wasn't going for stealth, apparently. Instead he gave Ethan a stern look before shooting Buffy a nod.

Another waitress gave them menus and Buffy grimaced when she realized it was in another language. "May I?" Ethan asked.

She shrugged and set aside her menu. "Okay."

Ethan smiled and looked at the waitress. "We'll have a salad to start, followed by the chef's famous spinach lasagna. The lady likes raspberry vinaigrette with her salad, and I'll have the balsamic. Buffy, would you like some wine?"

She nodded, feeling a bit surprised.

Ethan smiled. "White wine, please. The house special."

The waitress walked away and Ethan stood, holding out a hand. "A dance before we eat?"

Buffy hesitated for a second before standing and letting him take her hand. He led her to the nearby dance floor and they began to move slowly to the orchestra's music. Buffy suppressed a shiver as his hand slid to the small of her back. Buffy had never thought of herself as a very promiscuous person. She had dated some, but only ever slept with two boyfriends. Guys she was committing herself to. Yet here she was, feeling a very strong, very real physical attraction to a man she not only didn't trust, but didn't particularly like. She had to admit, she was a bit stunned by that.

Ethan smiled at her. "I'd love to know what is going on in that mind of yours," he murmured. "The changing expressions on your face intrigue me."

Buffy rolled her eyes defensively. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

He grinned wider. "To quote another lovely lady, 'Curiouser and curiouser'."

Buffy laughed in surprise. "Alice in Wonderland, right? I loved that movie as a kid."

Ethan led her around the floor smoothly. "A very good book to read. Especially for someone who likes chaos."

Buffy frowned, thinking about that. "But Wonderland wasn't about chaos."

He made a 'tsk' sound. "Of course it was. A young girl who forgoes social convention by allowing her curiosity to lead her around. She ignores rules and expectations and goes wherever life takes her. Chaos is not about destruction or even being combative, Buffy. Chaos is about letting the world off the leash we try to impose upon it and letting it do as it will."

"And how does turning Giles into a demon fit into that scenario?" she demanded.

"That wasn't chaos," Ethan said shamelessly. "That was about playing a prank. Ripper is much too uptight sometimes."

"I could have killed him!" Buffy argued.

"How was I to know that?" Ethan asked. "You're the one who responded first and foremost with violence!"

"You blame me?" she demanded.

Ethan glared at her and opened his mouth only to snap it shut a second later. "I don't want to argue," he said finally. "I want to have a nice dinner and enjoy our evening. "Shall we agree to debate this later?"

Buffy stared at him suspiciously for several seconds. "Fine. But we _will _discuss this later!"

He nodded and pulled her closer as they continued to move around the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. My computer literally caught fire and i had to buy another. I'm not rich, so it took me a few weeks to put together the money. Then I find out that my old .wps files are just a jumbled mess on stupid Windows 8. I'm having to retype everything out and with work, kids and sleep, it's slow going. :(**

* * *

Buffy shivered lightly as Ethan drew her a bit closer as they moved around the floor. She drew in a shaky breath and tried to focus on business. "So, tell me more about this information you hinted at."

Ethan smirked and shook his head. "You're like a terrier with a bone, aren't you?" he teased. "Why can't you just relax and enjoy yourself?"

"Maybe because I'm with you?" she bit out. She was surprised by the hurt that flickered in his eyes. She relented a little. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. This whole thing is just weird, okay? I don't get it. Why are you here? What do you want from me? The flowers, the gifts, the whole flirting thing. What are you up to, Ethan?"

He stopped moving and stared down at her. Buffy shivered again at the anger blazing in his eyes. "Is it really so hard to believe..." he stopped talking and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I've been hearing stories for months now. The Initiative is capturing and experimenting on demons, creatures and anyone they think has a connection to the supernatural world. Word has it, they're not just trying to document or understand, either. The demons I've talked to say the scientists are trying to imitate."

"Imitate?" she asked hesitantly.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds. "As in trying to create their own little army of supernaturally enhanced soldier boys."

Ice filled her veins. "That's not possible," she whispered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a hard look. "Buffy, if these demons are right, this is bad. Big and very bad."

Riley. Was he part of this? Buffy's mind spun with the implications. "You're wrong," she said shakily. "If they were doing something like that, Riley would have told me."

"Do you really think soldier boy is in the know at that pseudo-army camp?" Ethan growled.

By now they were starting to attract some attention since they were just standing on the edge of the dance floor talking. Buffy blushed and headed back to the table, Ethan following behind. Buffy sat down and reached for he wine glass. She didn't bother mentioning she was only 19. If Ethan could remember her birthday, he knew her age, as well.

"Look, some rumors from a handful of demons isn't exactly proof," she hedged.

"What about your pet vamp?" Ethan asked stiffly. "You said yourself that they stuck a chip in his head." He leaned forward and touched her hand. "Buffy, I wouldn't lie to you about any of this. Something bad is going down. Demons, big bad tough demons, are scared. Many of them are leaving town."

Buffy didn't have an answer for him, so she just looked down at their hands. She couldn't imagine that he was right about this. That would mean that Riley was involved. She might not love him, or agree with him on everything, but she _did_ care for him.

"I want to talk to some of these demons," she said finally.

"No way," Ethan said. "They won't talk to you. They didn't like talking to me. There's no way they'll talk to the Slayer."

"I'm not just going to take _your_ word for it!" Buffy argued.

Ethan stared at Buffy for several seconds before slowly sitting back and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled a couple of hundreds out of it and tossed them down on the table. "I'm sure Ripper wouldn't mind giving you a ride home," he said stiffly. He stood up and walked a few feet away before turning stomping back to the table. He planted his hands on top and leaned down to look her in the eye.

"You have to be the most infuriating woman I've ever known! I have treated you with nothing but respect since coming back to this damned town! I have never lied to you! Misled? Maybe, but I never lied!" His mouth snapped shut and he stood up. "Why am I even bothering?" he growled before spinning on his heel and walking away quickly.

She watched with shock as he left the restaurant. A few seconds later Giles slid into Ethan's abandoned seat and looked at her worriedly. "Buffy? What happened?"

She looked at her Watcher with wide eyes. "I... I'm not quite sure. I think I might have, um, hurt his feelings."

Giles' expression showed both surprise and suspicion. "What happened?" he repeated.

Buffy sighed and told him everything that had transpired since arriving at the restaurant. She watched his expression grow more and more surprised. When she finished talking she waited for Giles to tell her what he was thinking.

After a long moment he adjusted his glasses and picked up the fork beside the plate. "Eat, Buffy. We'll discuss Ethan's information later. I need to do a bit of research before we decide what to do next."

She wasn't really hungry, but she picked up the fork anyway. She ate the food without really tasting it. Her mind was still focused on Ethan and the confusing feelings he had created in her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buffy's night out with Ethan didn't go so well. Now she's more confused than ever.**

* * *

Buffy grimaced when she saw Riley pacing the lobby of her dorms. Great. This was the perfect topper to an incredibly awkward night. She took a moment to calm herself before walking over to him. "Hey."

"Where have you been?" he demanded loudly. The few people still milling around looked their way. Buffy turned and walked toward a couch in the corner.

"I went out," she said simply. "Why are you here, Riley?"

"I want to know what's going on, Buffy! I thought we were happy! Then you start seeing this witch guy? He's your dad's age! He's a criminal! Does he have you under a spell?"

"It's not like that!" she hissed under her breath. Buffy looked away, feeling torn. "At least, not _exactly _like that. Look, admittedly, Ethan's got a bit of bad in him, but he's not a criminal. And he's helping us with something right now."

"He's been sending you jewelry!"

"Which I did not ask for, or accept!" Buffy argued back. "Look, what this boils down to is you don't trust me! You broke up with me without even discussing any of this with me!"

Riley grabbed he hands and tried to pull her closer. "Let's start over. Whatever is going on, you don't need this creep. We'll deal with it together."

Buffy stared at Riley for several seconds before slowly pulling away and shaking her head. "Are they giving you drugs?" she asked carefully. "The Initiative?"

Riley's jaw dropped in shock. "WHAT?"

Buffy glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "Drugs, Riley. And not the 'let's get high and streak through campus' kind, either. Drugs to... change a person. Like uber-steroids."

His skin flushed angrily and he stepped back. "Of course not! The initiative would never do that! _We're_ the good guys!"

"So what, Riley? They just hold those demons and vamps without doing anything else? From what I saw, there was an awful lot of scientists in the compound. What are they doing, Riley?"

"It's our job to try and figure these creatures out," he insisted. "That way we can battle them more effectively!"

Buffy studied him closely for several seconds. "The word on the street is that the Initiative is experimenting on demons. That they are trying to create a drug that gives their soldiers the strength and abilities of a demon. Super soldiers. So, I'll ask you again. Is the Initiative giving you any drugs?"

Riley's lips pressed into a thin line and he looked away from Buffy. "No." He spun around and walked off quickly without another word.

Buffy sighed as he disappeared out the door. She headed up the stairs toward her dorm room feeling tired and confused. She had thought college was supposed to be easier. She thought college was about being an adult, making grown up choices and having grown up relationships. Not about demon-based drugs and moody chaos loving warlocks!

She reached her door and opened it up, smiling when she saw Willow and Tara sitting on Willow's bed as they went over some homework. "Hey," she greeted fondly.

Both women looked up at her with surprise. "Buff? Did you have a date? You're all dressed up and looking sexy," the redhead teased.

Buffy went to the closet and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Let me change and I'll tell you everything," she replied.

"I'll g-give you two some p-privacy," Tara stammered, reaching for her books.

Buffy shook her head quickly. "No. Stay, Tara. I want you to. You might be able to help me figure this out, too."

Willow's expression grew worried. "Is it something bad? Demons? Vampires?"

Buffy headed toward the door. "Not exactly." She paused in the doorway and looked at them over her shoulder. "I was out with Ethan and I think I screwed up."

Tara looked at Willow with confusion. "The m-man you told me about? Isn't he a b-bad guy?"

Willow nodded slowly. "Yeah. He's also the one who sent Buffy that necklace and lots of flowers."

Tara thought about that for a moment. "So... is this good or b-bad?"

Willow looked toward the door. "Well, let's just say that the news about you and me, not such a bombshell anymore."

Tara's eyes widened. "Oh."

* * *

Buffy hung her dress up so she could drop it off at the dry cleaners before siting on the bed. She twisted her hair up into a messy bun and sighed softly. "Okay, let me just get this all out and then we can break it down and dissect it."

Willow grinned teasingly. "Like Professor Forrest does in Lit class."

"Exactly," Buffy grinned back. "So, here's the deal. Yesterday I went out for ice cream with Ethan. We didn't talk much. I gave him back his mom's cross. Afterwards he asked me to dinner. I talked to Giles about it, since, you know, it's Ethan. After all the gifts and stuff, I was a bit wigged by the way he was acting.

Anyway, he picked me up and... wait. I have to go back. Remember when Ethan turned Giles into a demon? Well, I'm the one who broke him out of Initiative custody. He's human and it just seemed wrong to let them throw him in a cell for demons. We sort of argued about why I broke him out and he, um, kissed me."

Willow's gasp was loud in the small room. "Really? How was it?"

Buffy blushed lightly. "It was...toe-curling," she admitted. "Anyway, when we left earlier, I told him I didn't like him, and was only going to get the information he told me and Giles he had about something big happening. He kissed me again, and said even if I didn't like him, I was attracted to him."

She sighed and twisted the bottom of her shirt in her hands. "And I think I am," she admitted softly. "Which is just wrong, right? I mean, it's Ethan Rayne! He's a trouble maker! He's always doing things to Giles and he works for vamps and he... he..."

Buffy groaned and flopped sideways on the bed. "And he never forgot my birthday," she said softly. She looked at Willow and Tara with confusion. "He's the only guy I've ever known who ever did something for me, without asking anything in return. He remembered my birthday every year, and sent me my favorite flowers, just because he could.

He asked me out, just because he wanted my company. Dinner and dancing. Only I kept pushing for him to tell me what he knew. I, um, I think I insulted him once or twice."

"No!" Willow said sarcastically.

Buffy sat back up and shot her a mock glare. "Anyway, he told me what he knew, and then he left. Will, I really think I hurt his feelings. And that makes me think that maybe he really does, well, _like_ me."

Willow and Tara exchanged looks for a second before looking back at Buffy. "Do you like him?" Willow asked softly. "I mean, it's Ethan Rayne and we both know what he's like. Is it possible that you have feelings for him?"

Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip as she gave real thought to the question. "I might," she admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

**"_Is it possible that you have feelings for him?"_**

**_Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip as she gave real thought to the question. "I might," she admitted._**

* * *

Buffy handed Tara a bowl of popcorn before sitting back down with one of her own. The last few minutes had been pretty quiet while the girls collected some comfort foods. "So, what do you guys think?"

Willow tugged on the strings of he pajama bottoms. "Well, you already knew there was something hinky about the Initiative. Look what they did to Spike."

"Not exactly complaining there," Buffy interjected. "A harmless Spike is a good thing."

"True," Willow said with a grin. "What this boils down to is, can you trust Ethan?"

Buffy looked at them both, wishing she knew how to explain her feelings so they would understand. "He knew what kind of salad dressing I like," she said softly. "He knows my favorite flower. He bought me ice cream because I was upset. He was sweet and attentive and a complete gentleman."

"I-it seems to m-me, the real question is, do you w-want to have a relationship with th-this man?" Tara asked.

Buffy looked at them worriedly. "Would you hate me if I said yes?"

Willow looked at Tara questioningly. The shy young woman nodded with a small smile. "Well, since we're being open about relationships, I have something to tell you."

Buffy was immediately on alert. "Oz?"

Willow shook her head and took Tara's hand in hers. "Tara and I are dating."

Buffy's jaw dropped and she stared at the two women for a long moment. After several seconds she closed her mouth and swallowed. "Oh."

"Oh?" Willow repeated. "Just 'oh'?"

Buffy blinked a couple of times. "Well, it explains a lot."

Tara looked at Buffy worriedly. "Are y-you mad?"

The Slayer shook her head quickly. "No! Of course not! Surprised. A bit wigged that I didn't notice before. But mad? Why would I be?"

"Because I'm gay now," Willow suggested.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're also Jewish and a witch. I'm the Slayer with a vampire ex-boyfriend. Xander attracts female demons like an ice cream truck attracts kids. Giles raised a demon and owns half the tweed in the country. Your ex is a werewolf. I'm pretty sure none of us have room to judge."

Willow jumped off the bed and threw her arms around Buffy's neck tightly. She sobbed loudly into her neck. "I was so worried all of you would think this was just a phase or experiment!"

Buffy hugged her tight and gave Tara a gentle smile. "I love you, Will. You're my best friend. I'll always support you." She looked across the room at Tara and held out her other arm. Tara shyly moved forward to hug them both. "Besides, I like Tara. She's one of us."

Tara gasped softly in wonder before sinking fully into the hug. She thanked the Goddess for bringing her to Willow.

* * *

Ethan expected a visit from Ripper. Of course, he expected his old friend to burst in and beat him to a bloody pulp. He didn't expect Ripper to knock calmly and walk in with a pizza and six pack of beer. "This almost looks like a friendly visit." he said sarcastically.

Giles set the pizza and beer on the Formica table and sat down on a chair. "Why Buffy?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Ethan's expression closed off. "What do you mean?"

Giles snorted. "Now is not the time to prevaricate with me, Ethan. What are you up to with Buffy?"

Ethan stared at Giles, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "You know me, Ripper. Anything for a laugh."

Giles stared at him in shock. "Dear lord! You love her!"

Ethan sputtered angrily. "Are you daft? She's the bloody Slayer! A goody two shoes!" He began pacing between the bed and table with quick steps. "Always getting in the way! Screwing up my fun!" He stopped and pointed a finger at Giles. "And self-righteous to boot! Plus, she's a child! Half my age!"

Giles leaned back in the chair and crossed his ankles. He reached for a beer and opened it, taking a sip. "You've got it bad, my old friend."

Ethan glared at Giles for several seconds before grabbing a beer, opening it and downing half of it's contents in one gulp. He dropped down into the other chair and sighed heavily. "How did I come to this?" he grumbled. "Bloody chit works her way under a bloke's skin without even trying. Like an itch you can't scratch away. She's such a fighter. Not just physically. She puts everything she is into it. She risks not just her body, but her mind and her heart."

Giles nodded and sipped his beer as he reached forward and opened the pizza box. "It's impossible not to love her. She is everything good and true in a world full of cruelty, evil and pain."

"How did you escape it?" Ethan asked. "How did you not fall for her, as well?"

Giles gave a bark of laughter. "Who says I did escape? I love her. More than my own life. But I have the comfort of our bond on my side. A true bond between watcher and slayer is paternal in nature. I am able to funnel the love I feel for her through that bond. Buffy is more than my Slayer. She is my daughter in all but blood or legality."

"Then you're the lucky one," Ethan said, picking up a slice of pepperoni pizza. "So, is this where you warn me away from her? Tell me I'm not good enough? Because I already know that, my friend."

Giles shook his head as he chewed. "No. Tonight we reminisce about good times and share a few laughs. Without turning me into a demon, thank you."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is for you to deal with."

Ethan chewed silently as he thought about what Ripper had said. "You know she let me go, right? Helped me escape from the soldier boys."

"I know. I also know you gave her your mother's cross."

He pulled it from under his dress shirt. "She gave it back. That hurt, strangely enough."

Giles sighed and looked at Ethan calmly. "I don't know what to tell you, Ethan. I'm not sure you can be trusted. I believe you love her. I'm just not sure that will keep you from hurting her."

Ethan finished his beer and reached for another. "Neither am I," he admitted weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy shifted from one foot to the other as she stared at the door in front of her. She nervously checked that her hair was smooth before lifting a hand to knock softly. She heard a muffled groan and footsteps, which almost made her bolt. She was so not ready to do this! The door opened and a gruff voice greeted her.

"What do you wa... Buffy?"

She held up a deli bag and smiled uncomfortably. "Donuts?"

Ethan stared at her for a moment before leaning his head out the door, squinting in the sunlight and looking around the parking lot. "Are your friends waiting in the bushes to jump me?"

Buffy was so stunned by his wariness that she burst out laughing. "What? Of course not!"

Ethan stepped back and gestured for her to come in. "You have to admit, after the way we left things last night, seeing you on my doorstep is a bit suspicious."

Buffy blushed and sat down on the edge of a chair. She looked at the pizza box and empty beer bottles in the garbage can before setting the bag on the table. "I want to talk to you," she said softly. "A serious, real talk."

Ethan sat down on the edge of the bed facing her and gave her a sigh. "You want me to leave town."

"No!" Buffy's blush deepened and she shifted uncomfortably. She swallowed nervously and lowered her voice. "I mean, no, I don't want you to leave. I want you to ask some questions, and I want some honest answers, okay?"

Ethan studied her face and nodded. "Alright. Ask your questions, but I should tell you I already told you everything I know about the Initiative."

Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before giving a tiny nod and sitting back in her chair. "Alright. Why did you start sending me flowers?"

His eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected question. "At first? To annoy you. A little joke to remind you that I was still around. After the candy incident, I did it because you fought so hard. I wanted to thank you for not making me a baby murderer. There are many things I am willing to do, I freely admit. But that? Those deaths would have haunted me, and rightly so. I knew when your birthday was, because I had rifled through Ripper's journals when I was dosing the candy. I wanted to make sure he didn't know a counter-curse. So, when your birthday was approaching, I just... felt the urge to send you more flowers. It's just something I do now. A tribute to your strength."

Buffy felt her stomach flutter but kept her face expressionless with effort. "Okay. Why the bunny and the earrings? Why the cross? That's not just a trinket, Ethan. That's a very serious gift to send someone you hardly know."

He stared at her so long, she was beginning to wonder if he intended to answer. She opened her mouth to ask for an answer when he leaned forward and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want honesty?" he asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Buffy said firmly.

"Alright," he said. "I sent you them because I wanted you to have them. Buffy, do you have any idea how I see you? Strong. Not just physically, which can be scary enough all on it's own, but strong mentally and emotionally. I have seen you take on everything life has thrown at you and emerge stronger than before. I have watched you defend the people you have never met with your whole heart and soul. You have spilled your blood for a world that will never even know your name, and you did it with grace and poise and a tenacity that amazes me."

Ethan let out a slow breath and sat back. "I sent you the gifts because I care for you."

Buffy shivered from the intensity in his eyes. "And last night? That wasn't about giving me information, was it? You planned a real date for us, didn't you?"

Ethan shrugged without answering.

Buffy hated being emotional. She felt the weight of her calling every second of every day, and every time she had given in to her emotions, bad things happened. Angelus, running away, Faith being comatose. Surprisingly, his answers today had eased some of the tension she was feeling.

"Alright," she said after a long moment of silence. "First of all, I need to apologize for last night. I was harsh, and you didn't deserve that. Second, you are right. I am attracted to you. Third," Buffy gave him a hopeful smile, "would you like to join me for lunch?"

"It must be the water in Sunnydale," Ethan mused after several seconds of silence. Buffy's brows rose in question and he grinned. "I can usually tell what people are thinking or about to do. Except in Sunnydale. You and Ripper, especially, keep surprising me."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

Ethan stared at her for a couple of seconds before leaning forward, placing a hand on her nape and tugging her forward for a brief kiss. "I'll let you know once I figure it out," he teased.

Buffy blushed and gave him a shy nod. "Fair enough. Lunch?"

"I'd love to, Pet." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "I need to shower. I'd ask if you wanted to join me, but I don't want to ruin the good will you've shown me this morning. Shall I pick you up a noon?"

"Okay," Buffy answered, deliberately ignoring the shower remark. "I'll see you then."

Ethan watched her cross the parking lot and head toward the college campus with a sigh. He knew the smart thing to do would be to leave now. He never was very good at doing the smart thing, though.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been sucked back into another fandom, and finding the time to write for both is a bit difficult. However, I have never left a story unfinished, and I'm not about to now. )  
**


End file.
